1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device for emitting starry light, which is woven by at least one optical fibers, or at least one bundle of optical fiber having a plurality of micro-windows such that light emits from the core of each optical fiber together form a starry pattern.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional device for emitting light pattern across an area is generally achieved by bulbs or LEDs. However, the bulbs or LEDs are brittle and high cost, thus those device are not convenient and expensive.
It is an object of the present invention to provides a light-emitting device for emitting starry light, especially for creating a starry mesh pattern, which is safer and more convenient.
To achieve the above project, the inventive light-emitting device for emitting starry light comprises at least one optical fiber, each having a core, a cladding around the core and opaque cover layer around the cladding, wherein a plurality of microwindows are formed on each optical fiber such that part of the light propagating along the core emits through the micro-windows, and provides starry light effect to the mesh woven by the optical fiber.
In one aspect of the invention, the mesh woven by the optical fiber with micro-windows has arbitrary shape and is hanged on the article to be decorated such as tree.
In another aspect of the invention, a transparent protective layer is used to enclose the surface of the optical fiber for protective purpose.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: